


Try, Try Again

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has every confidence in Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

Harry entered the lab to discover it filled with the grape-scented tails of Draco's "old" tobacco. "Smoke dragons? Now?"

"Go away."

Harry held out a hand. "Pipe."

Draco Vanished it. "What pipe?"

"Why were you smoking? You know that—"

"Phase One doesn't work! I . . . I can't make it work! I'm a failure."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why shouldn't I? It's true."

"What's true is that you won't want to deal with a round of cleansing potions when you do make it work," Harry replied, pulling off his robes.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing to practise Phase Two, of course."


End file.
